failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Smuk
Smuk '''is a character in Failboat's Miitopia series. He debuted in episode 2. History (Miitopia Lore) Smuk is an OC (Original character) based on Shrek created by Failboat. He is a chef and makes terrible (good to him) earwax cream using questionable materials. He calls his various spices/dishes 'his swamp'. He also refers to his kitchen as 'his swamp', which has the best ingredients. He was guided by Kronkui to the inn where Failboat and Simple Bob were staying and joined their party. Smuk followed Failboat through their journey through the Easin Hills, eventually meeting Erica at an inn, and saving all the Greehorne citizens' faces. Smuk headed with Failboat and the rest of the party to see King Geegee, then subsequently assisting with recovering King Geegee's face from the Wayward Woods and saving Moom from goblins. At the Arid Frontier, Smuk was crucial to the fight against a griffin and even delivered the final blow against it, allowing the party to escort the annoying Prince Hhhhhhhhhh to Castle Greenhorne. He also helped recover the calming fruit to settle Prince Hhhhhhhhhh and Joji's fight over Prince Etce. Smuk also helped to defeat the imps at Greenhorne Castle and assisted with rescuing Prince Etce's face from General Etce in Nightmare Tower. Before they could head to Neksdor, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Simple Bob, Smuk and Erica away while they slept. The group woke up to find themselves in an unknown location with Failboat nowhere to be found. Sometime later, the group spotted Deko, Chi, and Lanc also in their location. After Deko realised that they're all friends of Failboat, the six all agreed to work together and escape their boiling hot prison. Personality Smuk's often seen in green and his battle cry is 'Get out of Mii Swamp!'. His personality type is 'Stubborn'. Smuk also has some sort of hidden darkness in his heart that has yet to be seen, though he responds to it with more factual neutrality [1]. Smuk often yells in a butchered Scottish accent, a parody of Shrek, and shares many of his personality traits. However, unlike Shrek, Smuk tends to be very friendly towards his companions and often is only at ends with them because they're angry he serves them extremely spicy food. Smuk tends to dislike the food enemies dropped because his standards for food are so high. However, as a chef, he likes to try different foods. Smuk loves food immensely but only the food he prepares. Smuk watches anime and is into cosplay. He is a closet weeaboo though he's come out somewhat about it [2] . The later episodes reveal that Smuk is secretively very competitive. Quotes * "GET OUT OF MII SWAMP" (War Cry/Main Quote) * "KNOCK KNOCK. '''IT'S SMUK." (Filboat's impression of Smuk greeting him.) * "I'm Smuk, the stubborn Chef!" (Smuk introducing himself to The Player.) * TBA Trivia * Smuk's Mii Maker creator is listed as 'Dreadworks', a parody of Dreamworks * He is the first Mii made and featured exclusively in Miitopia * Suffering/tears are some of Smuk's favorite foods. * Smuk and Simple Bob were the first two to perform a combo attack - Lend a Hand ** The two together have the team names, Simple Smuk and Smuklebob * Category:Characters